


In The Crowd I (did not) Find You

by OneTriesToWrite



Series: 150 words [2]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 150 words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: He couldn't help but to look, despite already knowing.
Relationships: Pengkor/Ridwan Bahri
Series: 150 words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	In The Crowd I (did not) Find You

Ridwan couldn’t tell if it was going to rain or all the pollution finally colored Djakarta’s sky grey. He always forgot to watch the weather forecast before he left for work.

If it was going to rain, fine, he had brought his umbrella with him.

The rain fell hard and in an instant. No small drops, just a heavy pour.

Umbrellas filling the crowded street. People walking slowly to avoid bumping each other.

Ridwan hated the crowd, his small stature made it hard for him to look past those people.

In the past, he had _somone_ to hold on to, _someone_ who’d help him walk in the crowd to make sure he wouldn’t get shoved around, _so__meone_ who—

“Mas Haedar?” Ridwan's throat felt dry when he called out the name. His heart stopped when he saw the figure turned.

It wasn’t _him_.

He should’ve known.

Haedar already died anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao writing 150 words is hard.


End file.
